Never knew: A Yullen fanfict
by sexxyshavedllama
Summary: Kanda never knew. Neither did Allen. Rated M for upcoming chapters. (P.S. for the image I just google Kanda X Allen but who ever made it I respect)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man because if I did there would be a lot of Yullen action. I know I'm messed up.**

**WARNING: This fanfict contains yaoi (boyXboy) don't like it, then don't read it**

Never knew a Yullen fanfict

Allen's prov.

Allen laid his bed staring at his ceiling mind racing through the events of a few moments before.

*_flashback*_

_Kanda: "I never knew…"_

_Allen: "Knew what?" He said with a puzzled expression._

_Kanda: "How much I wanted to tell you." _

_Allen: "tell me what?"_

_Kanda: "How much I love you." And with that he quickly pressed his lips to yours and then took off._

_*end of flashback*_

How could Kanda even love him? I mean he seemed to always be pissed at you no matter what you did. And now all of a sudden he confesses to loving you, kisses you and then leaves without another word. You didn't even have time to react to the kiss, if you did surely, you would have kissed him back after all you have been in love with Kanda since you laid eyes on him. Just thinking of Kanda made you blush slightly so surely your face is completely red thinking about what Kanda did. All you wanted was to talk to Kanda but of course that couldn't happen because right after he kissed you, of just HAD to take off for the woods. Leaving you to think about what had happened. Still why would Kanda do that? Did he know you had feelings for him? Probably not, but now you hoped he did. You sigh. Why did he leave you here? These feelings of love are over whelming and tiring. Oh well you can talk to him when he gets back, hopefully soon.

Kanda's prov.

Kanda lay in the grass looking up at the sky. Allen probably hated him even more now for what he did. This you were sure. You have loved him with all your heart since the day you met him. Yes you were mean to him but none the less you loved him. You've always acted like you hated him so it wouldn't surprise you if he hated you. You wished that he would love you too, but fat chance of that. It brought tears to your eyes knowing Allen probably hates you more than the Millennium Earl. You were only mean to him so you wouldn't rape him because he was so perfect. He doesn't have any idea how hard it is to be so mean to him. It tears you apart knowing he is probably confused about what you just did after all the insults you give him why wouldn't he be. You were sorry to do this to him you couldn't handle keeping those emotions locked away, but it was just cruel to leave him there after what you did. After some debating you decide to go find Allen and talk to him. Hopefully he will listen.

Allen's prov.

You must have fallen asleep because you wake to a soft knocking on your door. You stand you and stretch then open the door revealing a nervous looking Kanda. Automatically you face turns bright red. You grab a hold of his hand and pull him into your room shutting the door. Kanda looked down at the floor and then back at you with eyes full of sadness. "Look Allen I'm sorry for my actions earlier I just love you so much and I understand if you don't feel the same way." He looked down again. You lift your hand to his chin and lift it so his eyes meet yours. You can see tears welling up in the corners of his eye. You take your free hand and wipe them away. Then you press your lips up against his in a soft passionate kiss.

Kanda's prov.

You could not believe that the beautiful boy that you thought would never love you back was kissing you right now. You're quick to take action and kiss back as soft and passionate as he is. You swipe your tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. You were sure he was going to push you away at any moment and tell you how nasty that is, but instead his blush darkens if possible and he opens his mouth. You slip your tongue inside and explore every inch of his warm mouth. He taste sweet like berries and honey and you just couldn't get enough of it. This kiss was the best thing you've ever experienced and you wanted it to last forever but sadly it couldn't. You finally broke apart to breath, both panting hard. Allen was the first to regain his breathe. He looked you in the eyes. "Kanda I love you too." After hearing him say that you pull him into a hug happy to know he feels the same way. Then you let go of him and walk over to the door to lock it. Time for fun you thought.

**Authors Note: Please review. Hope you liked it new chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 SMUT

**The same warning and disclaimers as the first chapter for this chapter. Now time for some Yullen ;)**

Allen's prov.

Kanda strolls back over to you after he locks the door. "Now moyashi*, time for some fun." You look up and there is a huge smirk plastered on his face. You gulp. "Well now moyashi tell me is this your first time?" "My name is Allen! And yes." You say blushing and looking down."That's good now I have the pleasure of taking my little moyashi's first time." He said with his smirk growing wider if possible. You look down again blushing then swallowing hard. Yes you have dreamt of this moment for a very long time but, nevertheless you still nervous. Kanda uses his free hand to lift your head so he can see your eyes. His expression has changed the smirk was gone in its place was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry my little moyashi I'll be as gentle as possible and make you feel good as I can." With your pants growing unbelievably tight you give a slight nod. Then Kanda pulls you into a passionate lust filled kiss.

Kanda's prov.

You were growing harder by the minute just see Allen like that feeling his lips pressed to yours and your tongues tangling together. It felt amazing but you craved more contact. You reach your free hand down and start palming his erection. Allen gasps and you take this moment to push him onto the bed. Straddling his hips you grind to make more friction he gasps even louder. You start trailing kisses down his neck stopping at the collar of his shirt growl the piece of fabric in the way and grind your hips harder. This time he gasps and moans and you let out a quiet moan. The contact felt great but you needed more. You start to unbutton his shirt trailing more kisses down his chest.

Allen's prov.

You were a panting and moaning mess this felt better than you ever would of thought. The feeling of his warm soft lips against you chest and the grinding of his hips were amazing. Your pants were becoming unbearably tight and the room was heating up fast. You needed more. You reach your hand up and start unbuttoning Kanda's shirt you wanted to feel his skin against yours. He starts grinding his hips even harder as you pull off his shirt. You moan even louder and thrust forward.

Kanda's prov.

Kanda couldn't take much more of this his little moyashi was almost begging Kanda to fuck him. Almost. He started kissing down Allen's body until he reached the waist of Allen's pants. Then in on swift tug off came Allen's pants and boxers. Allen's flushed cheeks became tomato red. "Well, look like someone's happy to see me." You say with a smirk.

Allen's prov.

You start to whimpering at the cold air on you erection. Kanda bends down and lick the tip. You gasp really loudly. He puts his mouth over your head and starts to suck. You moan and thrust forward. Kanda puts his hands on your hips and holds you down. You start to whimper even more. He was sliding slowly down your erection and sucking hard. You couldn't take this. "Kanda please!" God you sounded so desperate! "Please what my little moyashi?" You can't believe what you were about to say. "P-please fuck me!"

Kanda's prov.

You can't believe how your little moyashi is acting. It's so sexy and he's begging you. "How could I deny such a cute face and when you asked so nicely." With one swift move your pants and boxers are off and thrown some were in the room along with other various items of clothing. You lift three fingers up to his mouth and instruct him to suck he does as told. He licked each of your fingers and then sucked on them. You swear your little moyashi is doing this on purpose. God, he knew how to get to you without even trying. Once you feel your fingers are wet enough you pull them out.

Allen's prov.

Kanda dragged his fingers down your back and to you puckered entrance. You gasp and tense up at the foreign feeling. "Relax moyashi I promise it will feel better." You take a deep breath in and try to calm down. He moves his finger in and out, twisting and bending it. Without warning he adds a second finger. You gasp at the slight pain but try and stay calm. He starts to scissor his finger and curl them inside of you. Finally he adds the third finger and you cry out in pain. "Shh my little moyashi, calm down." You try your best to calm down as he starts planting kisses down your back. He keeps moving his fingers in and out and there is no pain now only pleasure. You're moaning and panting and then suddenly he hits something that makes you see stars. "Oh yes!" You cry out in pleasure

Kanda's prov.

You withdraw your fingers from Allen's entrance. This little display that he has put on almost sent you over the edge. He whimpers at the loss but he won't be empty for long. You align your length with is entrance and enter slowly. You can see the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. You don't want him in pain but you knew he would love it later. You stay still and let him a just to your size. Allen gives you a nod and you start to move slowly.

Allen's prov.

"Ahh Kanda!" you moaned. The pain had subsided into pleasure. He was thrusting in and out at slow even rhythm. "God moyashi you're so tight." At his comment you blush but don't say anything. "Faster Kanda harder." You beg. Complying with your request Kanda starts to speed up pulling out and then slamming back in this felt like heaven. Then Kanda hits something that sends a wave of pleasure surging through your body. You cry out in pure bliss as he repeatedly slams into that spot. You can feel your climax nearing. Kanda reaches in front of you and starts pumping your neglected member. "Kanda I'm going to cum!" Soon after you say that you release all over the bed sheet and Kanda's hand.

Kanda's prov.

You thrust a few more times into Allen and then you release as well as filling your little moyashi to the brim. You pull out and collapse beside your moyashi. Pulling him in close for post sex cuddles. "I told you it would get better my sweet little moyashi." You say stroking Allen's hair. "Mmm" Is all you get back from him. You kiss him on the forehead "Love you my little moyashi," And then close your eyes. You feel his lips press against yours. "Love you too." He says sleepily. You pull him closer and nuzzle your face in his hair. Soon you drift off in a peaceful slumber with sweet dreams about your little moyashi.

Authors Note: If you're wondering how old I am I'm 13 and my family isn't shy about sexual situations so a few years ago when my cousin came out he told me all about guy on guy sex I was kind of freaked out by it but now as you can see I'm writing stories with his info so imma thank him now XD


End file.
